User talk:Squirtle72
Hai c: you better be on today 19:30, May 14, 2013 (UTC) (>'u'<) hi c: 01:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Administrator Fernflight is a very active member of this wiki, and is the leader of PCA. She's almost always on, so if you need help, don't hesitate to contact her! Administrator Rainlegs is also an active member of this wiki. She is the deputy of PCA. She is always willing to help! ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rainlegs (talk) 23:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) re: xD hai der 19:34, October 29, 2013 (UTC) re yeah grellxsebastian not grellxciel grell hates ciel c: 15:45, November 5, 2013 (UTC) huhwhat woah woah woah wait what i saw the message on crys's talk and um i don't hate you i never said that what where'd that come from? o.o 17:14, November 5, 2013 (UTC) aw was i acting like i did? well then sorry for that m( _ _ )m But i don't hate you, don't worry i only hate the people in class who always act like crapheads RE: I looked at your profile, and yes, isn't Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) lovely? C: Well, if you want to know me a bit better, I can explain myself on chat, but my name here is Crys, and I like snakes. Lots and lots of snakes. And I hate spiders. Lots and lots of spiders. 01:22, November 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank you so much for the b-day present, they're all really pretty~<3 03:39, November 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Surprisingly, I like Ciel more, even if he was voiced by a girl .3. 21:42, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I used to be obsessed with him before I moved on from Kuroshitsuji, lol. 04:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Whaaat? I dislike spiders. And reptiles are amazing, and so are dogs~ 01:51, December 3, 2013 (UTC) re: blame wikia xD but guess what my dad ungrounded me hoorah 21:33, December 4, 2013 (UTC) title swag yo ouo when you get on, get on chat c: aand if i'm not on when you get on then my brother (or dad) is on the computer 16:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC) something here what cupcakes chicken nuggets toast http://www.ezimba.com/work/140209C/ezimba18592366639500.jpg <--- here's a drawing of my dad's you wanted to see owo 01:35, February 9, 2014 (UTC) http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ly9ll4WWAU1r6y3tvo1_500.jpg u asked to see this and there u go c: 20:53, March 5, 2014 (UTC) http://giga-jackweb.com/main/p/vcain.jpg 19:37, March 14, 2014 (UTC) yeah i'm a butthole ik okay I'm gonna sound like an ass for bringing this up now and we're sorry that you had to leave, but I'm pretty ticked about a bunch of things. 1) I'm pretty mad that you told me that Ammi was saying bad things about me and what I did, but I know that she didn't. 2) Crystal's mad about you copying her style of drawing... i.e. eyes. 3) I'm really pissed when you said to Crystal "Oh, Rebecca's all yours now". It makes me sound like I'm just an object. I could rant all day but I don't have all day. So yeah o3o 12:30, April 20, 2014 (UTC) message from Crystal ...right, i'm always the wrong one >.> i'm always the bad guy .-. btw, Crystal asked to send this to you o3o: "Hey Eman :D, "To be Honest, I had fun with you when we went on trips together & classes together. I hate it when you kept on being soooooo close to me (you were like as close as my bookbag. >onever!!!' say sorry to us) thats not fair!'' "My point is Stop lying!! Just be yourself and you probably will make friends ''- Crystal"'' 20:11, April 30, 2014 (UTC) erm and I was told that you've never been to Japan or France by Ayman... so I'm pretty upset you lied to me like you always do 13:26, May 7, 2014 (UTC) title here Okay I did sound like a jerk in that last message sorry sorry OTL And I did accept the times when you were nice to me. I seriously did. What Crystal and I are trying to say is that you should just be honest with others, but more importantly, we want you to be honest with yourself. We don't care that your different from us, because you don't have to be the same. It's better when everyone's different! The same is boring. Imagine a world where everyone was exactly the same, with the same interests, hobbies, dressing styles, etc. It'd be boooring. We want you to be different from us. Everyone's special in their own way, and you are too. 14:51, May 13, 2014 (UTC) wat naw I'm not mad at anything to be totally honest I just forgot since I'm not really on the computer a lot anymore and I'm still getting used to editing on my phone xux 16:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Also I'm not really on this site anymore so you should make a DeviantART account and message me there because I'm there wayyy more often. My account is http://theleafy.deviantart.com/ (￣▽￣)